


Comfort In You

by purajobot935



Series: Lambo Fluff [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has a bad day, and who better to try and cheer him up than his own twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In You

Sideswipe strolled out of the Ark and into the last rays of a dying sun. He looked around for a moment before veering off to the left and heading up a gentle slope. The golden beams cast a warm glow over the landscape, turning Sideswipe’s coat of paint a blood-red. Sunstreaker stood at the crest under a tree, his own paint-job glowing a warm yellow. His right arm hung at his side, his left stretched up into the tree where his hand grasped one of the branches above him.

The grass rustled under Sideswipe’s feet as he neared, but Sunstreaker never moved, nor did he flinch when Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on one yellow-and-black shoulder.

“Pretty out here at this time, isn’t it Sunny?” Sideswipe asked.

“Hmm,” was all Sunstreaker said in response, his optics not moving from the landscape below him.

“There’s Hound, Skids and Beachcomber coming back from their expedition.” He pointed to the three Autobots who had just rounded the corner and passed below them on their way back to the Ark.

“Delightful,” Sunstreaker dead-panned.

Sideswipe ticked his glance sideways to look at his brother.

“Are you alright Sunny?” he asked.

“Never better,” was the sullen reply.

“Alright Mr. Sourpuss, be like that. Nevermind that I’m your brother and the only one you can trust and-.”

“Oh will you just shut up,” Sunstreaker cut him off and lowered his arm, stepping forward and breaking the hold on him.

Sideswipe pouted. “You never give me any respect.”

“I give respect to those who deserve it.”

“Hey! I deserve it.”

“You also deserve an aft-kicking, doesn’t mean I always give THAT to you.”

“Aww, that hurts bro,” Sideswipe replied. “Why the sudden hate-fest?”

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. “I never said I hated you.”

“Well I can tell you’re fragged off, so I must have done something to cause it. What was it this time?”

“It’s not you.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Like slag its nothing. What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Enjoying the fresh air.”

Sideswipe frowned. “Look at me bro.”

Sunstreaker didn’t budge.

“Sunny, I said look at me.”

“Frag off.”

Sideswipe touched his arm, only to have Sunstreaker slap his hand away. That only served to antagonize Sideswipe more. He gripped Sunstreaker’s shoulders and spun him around. Concerned optics met angry ones before Sunstreaker looked away. Sideswipe released him. A glance was enough.

“What did those slaggers say to you this time?” he asked.

“They didn’t say anything to me,” Sunstreaker replied.

“Right, sure they didn’t.”

“They didn’t. I overheard them saying something ABOUT me.”

Sideswipe’s frown deepened. “What did they say?”

“Nothing I cant handle.”

“Oh and that’s why you’re out here sulking, ‘cause you’re handling it so well.”

“Would you prefer it if I was in the brig right now for beating them into scrap metal?” Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe didn’t answer. “I didn’t think so.”

“What did they say?” Sideswipe asked again.

“Nothing I haven't already heard.”

“Primus fraggit Sunny, why cant you just tell me?!”

“Because I don’t need you fighting my battles.”

“We’re supposed to fight together remember?”

“Well maybe this time I don’t want to fight.”

“Then why cant you just tell me?”

“Why do you want to know so badly.”

“Because I’m your brother, and I care about you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Likewise.”

They stared each other down for a moment before Sunstreaker turned back around in time to see the sun dip behind the horizon.

“They called you a murderer again, didn’t they?” Sideswipe asked quietly.

“No. Today I was the one who’s going to switch factions because I’m too violent to ever be an Autobot,” Sunstreaker replied, just as quietly.

“Oh.”

Knowing that the proud yellow warrior loathed pity or sympathy, Sideswipe knew better than to give it to him. Instead, he simply took Sunstreaker’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Sunstreaker squeezed back, sighing as he did so. The red warrior’s optics were tinged with sadness. He knew it wasn’t really Sunstreaker’s fault, the mech was who he was made to be after all.

Most of the time, all the insults and accusations just bounced off him; sometimes they even laughed at them; but every once in a while, a couple had the potential to hurt him. Sometimes they all forgot that Sunstreaker had feelings too.

Glancing at him now, Sideswipe saw the same sadness reflected in his brother’s optics. It wasn’t fair really. For the most part Sunstreaker just suffered in silence, but if ever he tried to defend himself, most often he’d be hauled down to the brig. Sucked to be him sometimes.

Finally Sideswipe just gave up thinking. To hell with the consequences – they’d never stopped him before – he figured, and yanked his brother into a hug. To his relief Sunstreaker didn’t clobber him over the head, nor did he make any move to break away. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around the red mech and rested his forehead on his shoulder. Another sigh escaped his lips only, to Sideswipe, this one seemed more content than unhappy. The red mech gently tightened his grip around the yellow and nuzzled him.

“Not afraid of someone seeing us?” Sunstreaker murmured.

“Well if you’re gonna be squeamish about this…” Sideswipe made as if to pull away.

Sunstreaker didn’t let him. “Be nice to me for once bro,” he said in a fairly gentle voice.

Sideswipe smiled and nuzzled him again. “I’m just teasing, Sunny.”

The yellow twin nuzzled him back this time. “Yeah, I know.”

“Sure you did.” Sideswipe reached up with one hand and rubbed the back of his brother’s head soothingly, caressing an area that he knew would relax him.

“That’s nice,” Sunstreaker almost purred.

“Thought you might approve.”

“I do. Its been a while since you gave me this kind of attention.”

“Figured you’d be getting all the attention you wanted from someone else,” Sideswipe said, hitching his free shoulder in a small shrug.

“Not the same thing.”

“No, its not, but…”

“But?” Sunstreaker raised his head to look at his twin.

Sideswipe shrugged again and glanced at the grass. “Just thought you’d rather be with him now. Something new for ya.”

Sunstreaker nudged his brother’s head up with his nose and nuzzled him. “Lovers’ll come and go, Sideswipe.” He gently ran his hand along the mech’s back in the way he knew would comfort him. “You’ll always be my twin.”

Sideswipe smiled sheepishly, relishing his brother’s touch. “You mean that bro?”

Sunstreaker didn’t smile, but his voice was sincere. “I do.”

The red mech leaned against the yellow for a moment as the early night breeze swirled around them, refreshingly cool after the heat of the day. Then Sideswipe stirred and grinned at his brother.

“Does that mean ya love me then?” he asked.

Sunstreaker moved and kissed him lightly on the mouth. “I love you, bro.”

“Well good.” Sideswipe kissed him back. “’cause I love you too.”

 

~END.


End file.
